The Second One
by Bunnie24
Summary: Steve and Claudia try for a second child.


They made sure to lock the door behind them before staring each other down in the bedroom; they couldn't help but feel nervous, hell, they couldn't believe they were actually considering this.

"You're okay with this?" Claudia asked, still waiting for Steve to back out of this idea.

Steve nodded "Yes."

Claudia sighed, now taking off her leather jacket and letting it fall onto the floor; then looked at Steve as she waited for him to follow suit.

Steve simultaneously took off his shoes and shirt, letting it fall to the floor as well.

She kicked off her boots and he threw off his socks; both taking off their clothes until they were in nothing but their undergarments.

They stood awkwardly in front of each other, covering themselves with their hands before Claudia hummed yet again "Are you sure about this?" she asked.

Steve huffed "Claudia, yes! You heard Artie, we don't have a lot of options!" he told her.

Lately, they had both been discussing bringing another family into the brood seeing as how Harper was getting older and both Claudia and Steve were feeling an unusual itch for another child.

They thought it would be simple enough: grab another bandage, Claudias' skin cells, Steves' blood, and that would be that.

But Artie nicked the idea quickly insisting that regardless of the fact that Claudia was now Caretaker of the Warehouse, she nor Steve—or any Warehouse agents for that matter, were allowed to use serious artifacts for their own personal use.

_"You have two options: Adopt, or do it the old fashion way."_ Artie told them before storming out of the office.

Claudia insisted on having another one of her own, and Steve wasn't going to argue with her being that she was so adamant. The Old-Fashioned way it was.

They continued to stare at each other, nearly naked, and feeling awkward when Claudia finally looked over at Steves' bed.

"So should we get completely naked, and THEN get in bed? Or get in bed, and THEN get naked?" she asked him, trying to lighten the mood but she had never felt so vulnerable since the mental institute.

"Bed, then naked." Steve said as he gently walked over to the bed, pulled back the bed sheets, and turned to Claudia "Ladies first." He said gently.

Claudia wasted no time as she literally jumped into Steves' bed and covered her body with the covers; Steve walked around the bed to the other side and got in.

They got comfortable in bed before looking at each other "On the count of three, underwear goes off." Claudia remarked, Steve nodded in agreement.

They counted to three and they quickly took of their underwear, throwing them out onto the floor and away from the bed; Claudia looked down at her bra, then back up at Steve.

"Should I take my bra off?" she asked.

Steve shrugged "Whatever makes you comfortable."

Claudia thought for a moment "I know you're gay, but I'd feel comfortable keeping the girls contained." She admitted.

"Works for me." Steve remarked.

Claudia nodded, giving a simple 'okay' before they looked at each other in silent.

"Ready?" Steve asked.

Claudia laid down in bed "Ready."

Steve gently got on top of her, he looked down at Claudia and sighed "Any ground rules that we want to talk about?" he asked.

"Like what? Do you have any concerns?" Claudia asked.

Steve shook his head "No, I just want you to be comfortable." He remarked.

Claudia nodded as she thought for a moment "You don't have to kiss me if you don't want to." She said.

"Okay." Steve said.

"BUT—you have to at least pretend you're enjoying yourself!" Claudia insisted.

Steve nodded "Okay." He said, letting a small smile escape his lips "Ready?"

"Ready."

He adjusted himself, grabbing a hold of his flaccid penis and attempted to direct it into Claudia, but he was having a hard time doing so.

Claudia assisted, grabbing Steves' hand and guiding him inside of her; it was a hard thing to process for both of them as they both were still, holding onto each other in place before they made eye contact.

She nodded at Steve, letting him know that she was okay and that it was alright to continue.

Steve gently thrusted, a quiet moan escaping Claudias' lips as she laid under him; he felt awkward, he never had sex with a woman before, he never felt the need to.

"Keep going." Claudia told him.

He thrusted again, giving it a little more power and surprising Claudia who gasped out loud.

Steve began a pace, thrusting in and out of Claudia in a calm, but powerful way that let the headboard hit the wall over and over again.

Claudia bit her lip, holding onto Steve as she felt him inside of her; it was a sensation that she never thought she'd feel, but now that it was actually happening—she liked it, she liked it a lot.

"Steve." She moaned, holding onto his neck as she left small kisses along his neck line, causing Steve to shiver as his hips buckled, forcing a chain reaction of a rather hard thrust into Claudia.

Claudia huffed "What the hell was that?"

Steve looked down at her, stopping his thrusting "Oh, um, that's kind of a turn on for me." He admitted.

"…neck kisses?" she asked.

"Well, like anything sensational involving my neck." He told her.

Claudia smiled "Okay, okay—I think I've got this." She said, readjusting herself on the bed, nodding at Steve to continue.

He started slowly again, and while Claudia appreciated that Steve was taking her into consideration with all of this, she wanted this rough and fast paced.

Claudia began to leave kisses once again, forcing Steve to buckle and thrust hard into Claudia; she went back and forth between the kisses and nibbles against his neck which cause a very exciting reaction out of Steve.

She could feel him hardening up inside of her, filling her up almost entirely it seemed like.

"Steve, harder." She requested.

Steve sighed, picking up his pace a little more with his thrusts going deeper inside of Claudia who moaned and gasped excitedly.

"Yes, just like that!" Claudia remarked, now holding onto Steves' back.

Steve kept that pace, gasping for air as he did while trying to do what Claudia asked of him and 'enjoy' himself.

Claudia hummed, closing her eyes as she laid back and enjoyed the ride "Jinksy." She moaned, spreading her legs farther to entice Steve just a little bit more.

Steves' thrusts began to get mean, as his thrusts began to push Claudia closer to the headboard; Claudia groaned with every thrust, begging him for more while asking for him to go harder or rougher.

It was beginning to become too much for Claudia as she finally pushed Steve off of her and rolled on top of him, his now semi-erect penis greeting her.

Claudia climbed on top of Steve and straddled him, now having all the control to go as fast or as hard as she wanted to.

Steve held onto Claudias' hips, he forced his hips to buckle against hers with every thrust until Claudia arched her back.

"JINKSY!" she cried out.

Steve was startled, hoping that she was crying out in orgasm and not in pain; he held onto Claudia as he began to work against her with his thrusts, forcing a friction that he was not familiar with when he did finally feel something familiar.

He felt a coil within him about to burst, he held his breathe as he looked up at Claudia who was grinding up against him.

"I'm gonna cum." He told her, trying to keep his pace.

Claudia continued to work against him, grinding up against his shaft as Steve held tightly onto Claudia when he finally cried out in orgasm, exploding his load into Claudia.

"Fuck!" Steve yelled out before Claudia kissed him into silence then forced him back down on the bed.

She didn't want the other house mates to wonder what was going on behind the closed and locked door, she wanted this to be simply between her and Steve.

He kissed her back, giving her a little tongue before Claudia finally pulled away from the kiss and looked down at Steve.

"Are you alright?" she asked him.

Steve nodded "Yeah, are you?"

Claudia nodded before falling off of Steve and lied next to him on the bed, feeling his warm cum sliding down her leg.

"I hope this works." Steve told her gently.

Claudia smiled "Yeah, me too." She said, lacing her fingers with Steve, holding hands as they laid there in silence.


End file.
